Une histoire d'araignée
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte de Bruce en plein milieu de la nuit, il est prêt à faire un massacre. Mais il s'avère que c'est Le Voisin Sexy qui est derrière la porte, alors peut-être que Bruce va l'épargner finalement. [Cadeau d'anniversaire pour la fantastignifique Lanae's World !]
1. Chapter 1

**Une histoire d'araignée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour à tous !

ET JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LANAE !

Voici ton cadeau d'anniversaire, qui était censé être un petit OS et qui est devenue une fic à trois chapitres, non mais regarde ce que tu me fais faire XD. Les deux chapitres suivants seront publié demain et après-demain :)

N'evoli, si tu passes par ici, je m'excuse encore des délais trop courts et des chapitres à rallonge alors que j'avais annoncé moitié moins de mots (sérieux, je vais arrêter de faire des pronostics) que je te fais corriger, comme pour cette fic. Tu es une bêta vraiment formidable et j'espère que tu n'en as pas trop marre de moi !

D'ailleurs Lanae, tu es aussi une bêta formidable *cœur*. Vraiment, je suis hyper chanceuse de vous avoir, et Lanae je ne te remercierais jamais assez de toute l'aide que tu m'apporte !

J'espère de tout cœur que ça te plaira, et te souhaite bonne lecture (ainsi qu'à tous les autres lecteurs !)

Enjoy !

* * *

Bruce ouvrit les yeux, vaseux, se demandant ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il passa mollement une main sur ses yeux pour les frotter, essayant désespérément de faire cesser le marteau qui frappait sa boîte crânienne de manière répété.

Il avait quitté le laboratoire très tard ce soir-là, trop pris dans ses expériences et peu enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre son lit froid et vide. Mais maintenant qu'il y était dans ce lit, il aurait bien voulu y rester. Si seulement ce martèlement voulait bien cesser…

Une partie de son cerveau, plus réveillée que le reste, finit par comprendre que le tambourinement était bien réel, et était causé par quelqu'un qui tapait à sa porte frénétiquement.

 _A 2h44 du matin_.

Bruce allait faire un massacre. Dans moins de 5 minutes, il y allait y avoir de la bouillie de voisin sur son paillasson, et lui pourrait retourner dormir. Le ménage serait repoussé à demain !

Tant bien que mal, Bruce se leva et traversa son petit appartement, se foutant bien de n'être qu'en bas de pyjama. La pudeur était sa dernière priorité à cette heure de la nuit, et de toute façon son visiteur n'allait pas vivre assez longtemps pour en profiter.

Ouvrant violemment la porte, une insulte au bord des lèvres, Bruce s'apprêtait à déverser sa verve quand il prit conscience de _qui_ était sur son perron.

Le Voisin Sexy (marque déposé, parce que cet homme le méritait amplement) avait emménagé il y avait trois semaines, au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Bruce l'avait vu pour la première fois lors de son déménagement, mais l'avait pris pour un des déménageurs. Il avait discrètement maté ses fesses moulé dans un jean lorsque qu'il s'était penché pour prendre un carton, pensant ne jamais le revoir. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise donc de le revoir quelques jours plus tard dans l'ascenseur ! Il avait pu ainsi le voir plus en détail, et c'était là que le nouveau voisin avait gagné son surnom dans l'esprit de Bruce.

Et maintenant, Le Voisin Sexy était sur son perron, à presque 3h du matin.

Avant qu'il ne trouve quoi dire à son visiteur – _Peut-on baiser tout le reste de la nuit ?_ Semblait être une bonne idée – Le Voisin Sexy pris la parole et dit d'une traite :

« Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger aussi tard, mais il y a une araignée énorme chez moi, un véritable monstre, et je ne m'en approche pas, pas question, et vous pourriez la tuer pour moi s'il vous plaît ? »

Bruce mis un temps infini avant de réussir comprendre ce que l'homme lui demandait. Il n'avait décidemment pas assez de caféine dans les veines pour ces conneries.

« Vous permettez que je prenne un café ? finit-il d'ailleurs par demander en se frottant un œil.

\- Non, protesta le brun en lui prenant le bras et en commençant à le traîner derrière lui, laissant à peine le temps à Bruce de prendre ses clés et fermer la porte. Je vous donnerais du café après, mais il faut se dépêcher parce qu'elle va détruire mon matériel !

\- Je croyais que c'était une araignée ? s'étonna Bruce.

\- Oui ! »

Préférant ne pas discuter de la logique de cette affirmation, Bruce se tut et suivit le mouvement. Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et le voisin appuya sur la touche 13. Bruce se fit la réflexion idiote que ça devait porter malheur, d'habiter cet étage. Le physicien, lui, habitait au huitième étage. Il se demanda soudain pourquoi l'autre homme était descendu aussi bas, alors qu'il lui aurait suffi de dévaler les escaliers et déranger les voisins du douzième. Ainsi, lui aurait pu continuer à dormir !

Mais maintenant qu'il était calmé et bien réveillé, Bruce était au final plutôt content de la situation. Visiter l'appartement du Voisin Sexy et en savoir plus sur lui, même à trois heures du matin, ce n'était pas si mal.

Reportant son regard sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait, il remarqua seulement à cet instant qu'il était encore totalement habillé malgré l'heure, d'un jean taille basse tâché et d'un T-shirt à l'effigie du groupe Black Sabbath. Bruce déglutit nerveusement en voyant à quel point il moulait son torse. Le silence entre eux s'étirait alors que l'ascenseur entamait sa montée, et Bruce chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire.

« Pourrais-je connaitre votre nom ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, se disant que c'était la moindre des choses que de savoir comment s'appelait l'homme qui l'avait réveillé à cette heure indue.

« Tony. » se présenta le brun en tendant la main.

Bruce la serra, se présentant lui-même :

« Bruce Banner.

\- Vraiment ? S'exclama Tony en haussant un sourcil. Ravi de vous rencontrer ! J'adore vos travaux sur les collisions des antiélectrons, ils sont sans équivalent.

-Comment les connaissez-vous ? » s'étonna Bruce.

Ses travaux, bien que reconnus dans la sphère scientifique, n'était que peu connu par les citoyens lambda, puisque très pointus et complexes.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, empêchant Tony de répondre à la question. Ils sortirent, et se retrouvèrent dans une petite entrée, qui donnait sur une unique porte. Bruce jeta un regard surpris à Tony. Il pensait que tout l'immeuble était construit sur le même plan, avec quatre appartements à chaque étage. Mais apparemment, le dernier étage ne comportait qu'un seul appartement, qui devait donc être très grand.

Tony sortit une clé de sa poche, et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent.

Bruce fut ébahi en découvrant l'appartement. Il se trouvait dans un grand salon, très moderne. Il y avait des canapés en cuir et un home-cinéma d'un côté, et de l'autre côté une table avec six chaises, qui semblait très peu usité, placé devant un bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon. En face, une baie vitrée donnait sur une terrasse bizarrement vide.

« Vous devez être sacrément friqué ! siffla-t-il, sidéré.

\- Héritage familial, expliqua laconiquement le brun, restant à la porte.

\- Oh, désolé. » dit Bruce, soudain gêné.

Il reçut un regard étrange de la part de Tony.

« Alors, elle est où cette araignée ? demanda-t-il précipitamment, voulant changer de sujet.

\- Là, dans mon atelier. » indiqua Tony en pointant du doigt une porte près de la télévision.

Bruce s'avança vers elle, mais Tony ne le suivit pas, restant obstinément près de la porte d'entrée. Bruce se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

« - Vous ne venez pas ?

\- Jamais de la vie ! Et si ce monstre me sautait dessus ?

\- Depuis la pièce d'à côté ? se moqua Bruce en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ces immondes bestioles en sont parfaitement capables ! »

Bruce retint un petit rire, mais n'insista pas. Tony semblait avoir une véritable phobie, et il savait que ce n'était pas rationnel. Il reprit donc son chemin vers la pièce contenant le « monstre ».

Bruce ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il découvrit en ouvrant la porte après l'avoir déverrouillé – ce qui était un peu excessif pour une simple araignée. En entendant le mot « atelier », il s'était attendu à un atelier de peinture, ou quelque chose de semblable, mais ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce n'avait absolument rien à voir. C'était un joyeux bordel, et en plus un bordel très cher. Il y avait plusieurs établis, couverts de pièces, d'outils, et d'écrans d'ordinateurs – il y en avait trois en tout. Il y avait aussi des lasers, des instruments de toutes sortes, et même un petit coin laboratoire, avec entre autre un spectromètre de masse – mais _qui_ avait un spectromètre de masse chez lui !?

Dans un coin, un bras articulé se leva, et sa pince se tourna, presque comme si le robot l'examinait. Bruce se demanda s'il disposait d'une IA.

« Bonjour, dit soudain une voix sortie de nulle part, faisant sursauter Bruce.

\- Heu… Bonjour ? Bredouilla-t-il. Qui est-ce qui parle ?

\- C'est J.A.R.V.I.S., mon majordome ! Cria Tony depuis le salon. Bon, vous vous dépêchez ?

\- je suis J.A.R.V.I.S., et je suis bien plus qu'un majordome, rétorqua J.A.R.V.I.S., et Bruce jurerait qu'il avait pris un ton pincé. Je suis une IA qui gère tous les appareils électroniques de cette pièce, Dumm-E que voici – le bras mécanique secoua sa pince comme un salut – et l'électroménager de la cuisine, puisque Monsieur ne sait même pas faire cuire un œuf.

\- Je ne te permets pas ! cria d'indignation Tony.

\- Et bien je me permets moi-même. » dit J.A.R.V.I.S. d'un ton princier.

Bruce étouffa un rire, et demanda :

« Enchanté, Monsieur J.A.R.V.I.S. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve l'araignée qui cause tout ça ?

\- Oui bien sûr, elle est sur la tasse posée sur l'établi du fond. Voulez-vous voir la vidéo de Monsieur criant comme une fillette à sa vue ?

\- HEY !

\- Non, ça ira. » refusa à regret Bruce, malgré la tentation.

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et se pencha sur l'établi, découvrant enfin ce qui terrifiait tant Tony. L'araignée se trouvait sur l'anse de la tasse, et faisait à peine la taille de son ongle.

Bruce soupira. Tout ça pour ça, vraiment…

Il prit un essuie-tout présent sur un établi non loin, et écrasa la bête, puis jeta le tout à la poubelle. Il ressortit de la pièce et annonça :

« Le monstre est vaincu, vous pouvez de nouveau rentrer.

\- Merci ! » s'exclama Tony, pénétrant dans la pièce à son tour pour vérifier que rien n'avait été détruit. Bruce sourit en voyant son soulagement.

Maintenant qu'il avait rempli sa mission et « sauvé » Tony, il prenait soudain conscience de l'absurdité de la situation. Il était torse nu dans l'appartement de l'homme sur lequel il fantasmait depuis plusieurs semaines, en pleine nuit, et il venait de tuer une araignée, lui qui était d'ordinaire totalement pacifiste.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, il finit par déclarer en se frottant la nuque, gêné.

« Bon, et bien je vais partir maintenant…

\- Attendez, je vous dois un café vous vous souvenez ? Mais si vous voulez partir… répondit Tony en revenant dans le salon.

\- Et bien… réfléchi Bruce pendant environ deux secondes, sachant déjà qu'il allait accepter malgré sa gêne. Si vous avez plutôt quelque chose comme de la tisane pour que je puisse quand même me rendormir, ce serait avec plaisir.

\- Parfait ! » S'enthousiasma Tony, son sourire s'agrandissant encore. Puis ses sourcils se froncèrent, alors qu'il semblait réaliser quelque chose.

« J.A.R.V.I.S., avons-nous de la tisane ?

\- Nous avons du chocolat monsieur.

\- Ce sera très bien. » accepta Bruce.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans la cuisine, et le physicien regarda avec fascination plusieurs bras articulés sortir de trous habilement dissimulés par le carrelage présent sur les murs, et se mettre à faire les boissons chaudes. Tony s'assit à la table de la cuisine et Bruce l'y rejoignit, s'asseyant en face de lui.

Il commençait à avoir un peu froid, et il croisa les doigts devant son torse, toujours nu.

« Alors… » Commença-t-il, cherchant à entamer la conversation. En désespoir de cause, il posa la première question qui lui vint en tête : « Que faîtes-vous dans la vie ?

\- Je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer, non ? Après tout, tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

Bruce rigola à cette affirmation exagérée. Le pétillement dans les yeux brun de Tony s'accentua alors, remua quelque chose dans le ventre du physicien. Tony se penche sur la table, et dit :

« J'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ? Demande Bruce, surpris, en baissant les yeux sur son corps pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Croiser les bras, répond Tony avec un petit sourire canaille. J'appréciais… la vue. »

Il avait dit ces derniers mots un ton plus bas, en baissant les yeux sur le torse de Bruce. La température augmenta brusquement de quelques degrés. Bruce passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devenues sèches, et Tony suivit le mouvement du muscle, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Visiblement, il avait décidé de faire avancer les choses entre eux, et semblait très déterminé.

C'était un tournant totalement inattendu, mais Bruce n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

D'un geste lent, il décroisa les bras.

Soudain Tony se leva et s'approcha de lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux un seul instant. Arrivé face à lui, il prit appui sur les accoudoirs de la chaise de Bruce. Il se pencha dans un mouvement d'une lenteur insupportable, mettant le physicien au supplice. Ils ne se touchaient même pas, pourtant Bruce était déjà haletant. Il ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux de ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pauvres centimètres. Bruce ferma les yeux, s'avança, et…

« Les chocolats sont prêt, monsieur Stark. »

Bruce se figea et ouvrit les yeux, horrifié. Tony grogna.

« Stark, comme… Stark Industrie ? Comme Tony Stark ? »

Tony se releva à regret, et dit en s'adressant au plafond :

« J.A.R.V.I.S., je vais te rétrograder à la garde des robots défectueux.

\- Je ne fais que mon travail, monsieur. » répondit l'IA.

Tony soupira, et finalement baissa son regard sur Bruce, toujours assit sur sa chaise, choqué.

« Merde, tu es Tony Stark ! Tu es mon boss, bordel ! »

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait continué de le tutoyer, trop occupé à essayer de donner du sens à la situation. Maintenant l'appartement absurdement grand, le matériel hors de prix et l'IA intégré était plus compréhensible. Tony Stark avait largement les moyens pour ça, et il était le plus grand génie de leur temps.

\- N'exagère pas non plus, répondit alors Tony d'un ton aigre. Je ne suis plus que l'actionnaire majoritaire depuis que j'ai nommé Pepper comme CEO. Et même, tu travailles au département R&D de physique, il y a pleins d'intermédiaires entre nous.

\- C'est pour ça que tu connaissais mes travaux ! compris Bruce, les pièces s'assemblant peu à peu dans sa tête. Tu savais déjà qui j'étais…

\- Je ne connaissais que ton nom, je n'avais jamais vu de photo de toi… Je veux dire, je t'avais repéré depuis mon arrivé dans l'immeuble, comment ne pas te voir ? Mais je ne savais pas _qui_ tu étais. »

Bruce se leva à son tour, se plaçant face à Tony et croisant les bras presque sans y penser – cruelle ironie par rapport à leur conversation précédente.

« N'as-tu pas un appartement dans ta tour ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi venir habiter ici ? »

C'était une question pertinente : cet immeuble, bien que plutôt agréable, n'était pas de haut standing et était assez excentré du centre de Manhattan. Bruce mettrait sa main à couper que Tony ne s'était jamais aventuré dans le coin avant d'y emménager.

Tony fit un pas vers lui, Bruce recula de même.

« J'en avais marre d'être seul, dit honnêtement Tony, baissant les armes. J'ai acheté cet appartement sur un coup de tête, mais je m'y sens bien mieux. Et les meilleurs moments sont quand je te croise dans l'ascenseur. »

Il fit un autre pas vers Bruce et celui-ci recula encore, butant contre un meuble.

Il était coincé.

« J'attendais une occasion comme celle-ci depuis longtemps, ajouta encore Tony.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu as inventé cette histoire de phobie, plaisanta à moitié Bruce, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler d'anticipation en voyant Tony approcher encore, malgré son cerveau qui lui hurlais à quel point c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- J'ai une peur incontrôlable des araignées. » contredit Tony en faisant un pas de plus. Ils étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et la tension était redevenue électrique. Même si son cerveau continuait de marteler à Bruce qu'il ne devait pas laisser faire ça, que c'était son patron qui était devant lui, tout cela lui semblait maintenant totalement accessoire.

Il était faible face à cet homme, face à ces yeux qui le regardait avec tendresse.

« Mais je n'ai peut-être pas frappé à ta porte par hasard. » Finit Tony dans un murmure malicieux.

Et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin.

Tony posa ses mains sur le torse de Bruce. Envoyant valser toute raison, Bruce attrapa ses hanches pour les rapprocher des siennes, approfondissant leur baiser.

Sur le plan de travail, deux tasses de chocolats chauds refroidissaient lentement.

* * *

Et voilàààààà !

Je ne suis pas très sûr de moi pour cet OS en vrai, mais c'est ce que ton prompt m'a inspiré. J'espère que tu as apprécié !

On se retrouve demain pour le chapitre 2 :)

(btw, je n'ai toujours pas commencé le troisième chapitre, et il est pour vendredi… Je suis pas dans la mouise XD)


	2. Chapter 2

**Une histoire d'araignée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Coucou :)

Et voici la suite.

Enjoy !

* * *

Bruce haïssait le son du réveil. A chaque fois que cette damnée sonnerie sonnait, il se réveillait en sursaut, ce qui était extrêmement désagréable. Et à chaque fois, il se faisait la réflexion utopique qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il la change, même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne le ferait jamais. S'il le faisait et mettait quelque chose de plus doux ou de moins fort, alors il ne se lèverait jamais le matin.

Si son sommeil de plomb lui permettait de dormir quoi que fasse Tony durant la nuit – son petit ami était toujours remuant, même dans son sommeil – il devenait une malédiction le matin venu.

Grognant, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

« Bonjour, monsieur Banner, Le salua J.A.R.V.I.S., comme chaque matin. Joyeux anniversaire, ajouta-t-il.

\- Bonjour, marmonna Bruce. Merci, J. J'espère qu'il le sera. »

Ses anniversaires n'avaient jamais été très joyeux, et toujours solitaire ces dernières années. Mais cette année, il le fêterait avec Tony. Et même s'ils ne feraient sûrement rien d'extraordinaire, cette idée le remplissait de joie.

Il se redressa en s'étirant, et demanda à l'IA :

« A quelle heure Tony s'est couché ?

\- A 5h12 du matin, monsieur. »

Bruce enregistra cette info, calculant le temps que Tony avait passé debout. Puis, se penchant, il embrassa Tony qui dormait tranquillement à côté de lui sur la tempe, puis il se leva et quitta enfin la chambre, baillant tout son soûl.

Le temps de sommeil de Tony était une inquiétude constante pour le physicien depuis qu'il sortait avec lui. Même s'il avait lui aussi un sommeil de plomb qui lui permettait de dormir malgré les mouvements de Bruce le matin et le bruit de son réveil, il savait que ses pensées et ses cauchemars s'en chargeaient très bien eux-mêmes.

Bruce comprenait comment se sentait Tony. Bien sûr, il ne prétendait pas avoir l'intelligence du milliardaire, en aucune façon, mais il était quand même bien plus intelligent que la moyenne : il savait ce que ça faisait, de ne pas réussir à juste _éteindre_ son cerveau, d'avoir des idées qui fusaient sans discontinuer, ne te laissant pas dormir même si tu étais au bout de tes forces. Bruce avait eu énormément de mal – avait _toujours_ du mal – à ne pas s'alcooliser jusqu'au coma pour faire cesser ça lorsque ça devenait insupportable, alors il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que c'était pour Tony, qui vivait ça presque continuellement. Là où lui avait réussi à contrôler ça en se forgeant une routine et en utilisant des techniques de méditation pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, Tony n'avait jamais pu le faire, et s'était plongé dans l'alcool pour arrêter ça.

Ainsi, Tony vivait de café et d'alcool, tout en dormant de manière plus qu'erratique avant que Bruce ne le rencontre.

Et depuis qu'il avait vraiment pris conscience du problème, Bruce s'efforçait de le faire quitter, par étape, cette vie dissolue. Avec la complicité de J.A.R.V.I.S., il faisait attention à son rythme de sommeil, s'efforçant de l'amener au lit dès qu'il avait passé plus de 48h sans dormir, à l'aide du sexe le plus souvent (il n'avait pas trop à se forcer non plus) mais aussi d'autres techniques affinées au fil du temps. Il restait avec Tony les nuits où il avait trop d'idées pour dormir, travaillant avec lui dans l'atelier, où le physicien avait peu à peu pris ses aises et installé du matériel nécessaire à ses recherches. Il surveillait sa consommation d'alcool, et restait à son chevet lorsque le brun retombait dans ses vieux démons.

A sa grande satisfaction, ces épisodes s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Si la consommation de café du brun était resté la même, malgré tous les efforts de Bruce – elle avait même tendance à augmenter – sa consommation d'alcool avait sensiblement diminué. Son temps de sommeil avait aussi augmenté, et Bruce aimait à penser que sa présence au côté de Tony dans leur lit avait aidé à cela.

Le physicien quitta la chambre après s'être habillé, et entra dans le salon, J. allumant la lumière sur son passage. Etant un homme de routine, il alla comme tous les matins faire son thé, sans l'aide de l'IA car il préférait faire ça lui-même – il était sûr d'avoir vexé J.A.R.V.I.S. avec cette fantaisie, même si le majordome avait nié. Puis il alla voir les plantes qui poussaient sur la grande terrasse de l'appartement, devenu son petit royaume au cours des derniers mois, bien loin de l'espace de béton vide qu'il était avant. Buvant son thé en regardant le soleil se lever sur la grande pomme, Bruce fit dans sa tête la liste de ce qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui au laboratoire. Ce n'était pas une journée très chargée, ce qui l'arrangeait car il voulait fêter son anniversaire tranquillement avec Tony ce soir-là.

Au moment de partir, Bruce attrapa la clé USB qui contenait le rapport qu'il devait rendre à son chef aujourd'hui, posée sur l'étagère de la télé.

Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas l'avoir laissé là, remarqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Puis il haussa les épaules, et quitta l'appartement.

Ce n'était pas important.

 **oOo**

Bruce était penché sur son ordinateur quand le mail de son chef arriva. Il se redressa et s'étira, faisant craquer ses vertèbres, puis l'ouvrit.

 _Venez dans mon bureau immédiatement._

Une sueur froide coula sur sa tempe. Coulson était sec de nature, mais à ce point-là c'était inquiétant. Il s'empressa de se diriger vers le bureau, sentent qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire attendre son chef.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, Coulson lui jeta un regard froid, comme toujours.

Bruce n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Coulson avait décidé de travailler à SI. Arrivé depuis quatre mois, il semblait tellement peu à sa place que s'en était risible. Bruce l'aurait plutôt vu comme agent d'une agence tellement ultrasecrète que le public n'aurait même pas connaissance de son existence. Et l'homme semblait penser la même chose.

Le physicien s'avança nerveusement, et demanda :

« Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ?

\- Oui, confirma Coulson d'une voix polaire, faisant se crisper encore plus Bruce. Je voudrais que vous me disiez pourquoi sur la clé USB que vous m'avez donné ce matin, où est censé se trouver votre rapport, il y a _ceci_ à la place ? »

Et sur ces mots, il tourna son écran vers Bruce. Le physicien s'approcha, inquiet, pour regarder ce qu'il affichait.

C'était des photos, beaucoup de photos. Des photos de Tony.

Des photos de Tony _nu._

Bruce sentit ses joues chauffer en voyant certaines photos particulièrement sensuelles, et une bouffée de jalousie monta dans sa poitrine malgré la gêne intense qu'il ressentait. Coulson n'avait pas le droit de voir Tony comme ça, personne ne l'avait !

« Alors ? Le rappela à l'ordre Coulson.

\- Heu… balbutia Bruce, ses joues devenant encore plus rouge. C'est… Ce sont des photos de mon petit-ami, Monsieur.

\- Vous sortez avec Tony Stark ? » S'étonna Coulson.

Bruce hocha misérablement la tête.

« D'accord, ça vous regarde Monsieur Banner. Par contre, ça ne justifie pas ces photos. Mais j'imagine que vous avez une bonne explication pour cela ?

\- En fait… je n'en ai pas. »

Dieu… _Il allait tuer Tony_ !

« Vous n'en avez pas, répéta lentement Coulson. Je vois.

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Ça ne se reproduira pas, promis Bruce, mortifié.

\- Vous avez intérêt. Ce sera tout Banner. Et veuillez reprendre… Ceci. » et il tendit la clé maudite au physicien.

Quittant le bureau aussi vite que possible sans devoir courir, Bruce regagna son poste de travail et attrapa son téléphone, essayant de ne pas exploser de colère.

Tony allait tellement _morfler_.

Il tapa le numéro de Tony sur son téléphone. Ce fut J.A.R.V.I.S. qui répondit.

« Monsieur Banner, Monsieur dort encore. Pouvez-vous rappeler plus…

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire J.A.R.V.I.S. Réveille-le, je dois lui parler ! »

Après une ou deux minutes d'attente, la voix ensommeillée de Tony s'éleva du combiné.

« Bruce ? Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ?

\- Rien Tony, dit Bruce d'une voix dégoulinante d'ironie. Juste Coulson qui…

\- Coulson ? le coupa Tony, semblant soudain plus éveillé, avec comme une touche de rire dans la voix.

\- Oui, Coulson, mon chef, expliqua Bruce d'une voix incertaine, soudain méfiant.

\- Sérieux, c'est toi qui as eu Agent en boss ? S'esclaffa Tony, maintenant tout à fait réveillé.

\- Agent ?

\- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle.

\- Il s'appelle Phil Coulson, Tony, dit Bruce, embrouillé.

\- Non, son prénom c'est agent, insista Tony. Bruce décida de laisser tomber.

C'était plus sage.

« Mais comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Demanda-t-il à la place.

\- En fait, avant c'était un agent d'une agence très secrète, mais à la suite d'un pari il a du se mettre à mon service pour six mois. J'arrive pas à croire que Natasha l'ait mis avec les _scientifiques_ ! Il doit détester le pauvre. »

Bruce n'infirma ni ne confirma cette affirmation.

« Alors, quelle est la raison de ton appel ? » Demanda finalement Tony

Bruce senti la colère le submerger de nouveau à ce rappel.

« Tu te souviens du rapport que je devais faire pour aujourd'hui ? Dit Bruce d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Heu… oui, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Et bien, peut-être que pourras-tu m'expliquer POURQUOI IL Y A DES PHOTOS DE TOI NU A LA PLACE ? »

Oui, Bruce était quelqu'un de patient, mais il ne fallait pas trop le pousser non plus. Et aucun de ses collègue était à portée d'oreille, il pouvait donc crier autant qu'il le voulait. Et présentement, il en avait très envie !

Tony resta silencieux.

« _Tony_ ! Pourquoi ces photos étaient sur ma clé ? S'énerva-t-il.

\- En fait… dit lentement Tony dans une tentative manifeste de le calmer. Ce n'est pas ta clé.

\- Pas ma clé !?

\- C'est ça. En fait j'ai ta clé sous les yeux, elle est sur ta table de chevet… La clé que tu as, c'est mon cadeau pour ton anniversaire. Elles sont toutes les deux noires, tu as du confondre… Et… Hum, bon anniversaire ? » finit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

Bruce se demanda s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

 **oOo**

 _1 an plus tard._

 **oOo**

Bruce jouait distraitement avec son trousseau, profitant de sa pause pour boire un café. Il regardait la clé de son petit appartement du huitième, toujours présente sur son trousseau. Il n'y allait plus que pour faire un brin de ménage, histoire de maintenir l'illusion, mais dans les faits il n'avait plus dormi dedans depuis presque un an. Toutes ses affaires avaient peu à peu migré dans l'appartement de Tony, et il en avait même la clé depuis peu. Vraiment, cet appartement n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, et le plus logique à faire serait de mettre fin au bail.

Mais Tony n'aimait pas mettre des mots sur les relations, même quand elles étaient déjà établies. Bruce avait peur de comment son petit-ami régirait s'il lui disait vouloir officialiser la situation en emménageant totalement ensemble.

Enfin, il n'allait certainement pas en parler aujourd'hui, alors que c'était son anniversaire. Il espérait bien que cette fois Tony et lui aurait leur soirée tranquille, sans répéter le fiasco des photos de l'année dernière, qui avait jeté un certain froid – même si Bruce les avait ressorties quelques temps plus tard, parce que ça l'émoustillait grandement et qu'en vrai, Tony le connaissait bien et savait qu'il n'était pas aussi sage qu'il aimait le faire croire.

Son téléphone sonna soudain, et il rangea ses clés dans sa poche en décrochant.

« Allo ?

\- Banner ? »

Avec surprise, il reconnut la voix de Natasha Romanoff, une des gardes du corps de Tony – mais Bruce l'avait toujours soupçonné d'être bien plus, surtout qu'elle faisait apparemment partie de la même agence ultra-secrète que Coulson.

« Miss Romanoff ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il alors.

\- Oh, rien de grave. Stark a juste été arrêté par la police. »

Bruce mis quelques instants à comprendre le sens de cette phrase. L'inquiétude déferla dans sa poitrine alors qu'il demandait :

\- _Quoi_? Mais pourquoi ?

\- excès de vitesse… »

Bruce souffla d'agacement en entendant ça. Tony et ses voitures… ça lui arrivait en fait souvent, mais d'habitude le nom de Stark suffisait pour que Tony ne récolte qu'une amende, que le milliardaire pouvait aisément payer.

« … et exhibitionnisme. »

Bruce s'étouffa avec sa salive en entendant ça.

« Que… _Exhibitionnisme_ ? Mais… »

Il s'interrompit, ne sachant même pas comment finir cette phrase.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il seulement.

\- Lorsqu'il a été arrêté, Monsieur Stark n'était vêtu que d'un manteau, et était totalement nu en dessous. Il n'a rien expliqué aux autorités, mais vu la date et le fait qu'il se dirigeait manifestement vers la tour Stark, je suppose qu'il a pensé que vous rejoindre sur votre lieu de travail pour faire l'amour était une bonne idée de cadeau d'anniversaire. » expliqua Natasha d'une voix neutre.

Si la majorité du cerveau de Bruce fut légitimement exaspéré en apprenant ça, une petite partie ne put s'empêcher de passer en revue tous les endroits où ils auraient pu le faire. Il aurait pu garder sa blouse blanche…

Bruce s'humidifia les lèvres de manière inconsciente.

Oui, il aurait bien apprécié ce cadeau si Tony ne s'était pas fait prendre comme idiot. Ce qui était assez inquiétant par rapport à ce que ça indiquait sur l'état mental de Bruce, en fait.

« Quand est-ce que Tony sortira ?

\- ça dépend de vous, en fait. Son avocat s'est occupé de tout, mais Tony ne peut pas sortir maintenant puisqu'il n'a plus de voiture ni beaucoup de vêtements. Il a appelé Miss Pott, qui m'a appelé, mais nous avons toutes les deux biens d'autres choses à faire que de nous occuper des conneries du patron. C'est donc à vous de voir si vous voulez que Stark soit chez vous ce soir, puisque la police ne le laissera pas sortir sans vous. »

Pendant un moment, Bruce envisagea très sérieusement de laisser Tony poireauter. Puis il soupira et dit juste « je m'en occupe » avant de raccrocher.

 **oOo**

Quand il entra dans le commissariat, Bruce fut accueilli par un Tony assez penaud, et absolument ridicule dans son long manteau avec ses jambes nues qui dépassait et ses chaussures italiennes. Quand le physicien lui lança un regard noir, il eut droit à un grand sourire innocent, puis Tony annonça :

« Hum… Joyeux anniversaire ? »

Et, ok, peut-être que Bruce cria.

Mais juste un peu.

 **oOo**

 _1 an plus tard_

 **oOo**

Bruce poussa sa clé dans la serrure (celle de son désormais ancien appartement avait maintenant disparu, ce qui le mettait toujours en joie) en sifflotant joyeusement.

Aujourd'hui, ce serait le bon. Il avait fait promettre à Tony de ne pas lui offrir quelque chose de sexuel ou déplacé cette année, et le brun avait respecté sa promesse. Bruce avait pu partir en avance du boulot, et ils avaient toute la soirée pour eux. Il y avait déjà une très bonne bouteille de vin qui les attendais, et Bruce s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Vraiment, que pourrait-il mal se passer ?

Gaiement, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon, saluant J.A.R.V.I.S. au passage. Il posa son manteau sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, se tourna vers la cuisine… et s'arrêta net.

La pièce était un véritable champ de bataille. Il y avait, semblait-il, tous les ustensiles présents dans la cuisine qui était sorti, s'entassant sur les plans de travails dans un énorme bazar. Dessus, une fine couche de farine – et même du sucre à certains endroits – était saupoudré de manière aléatoire, donnant l'impression qu'il avait neigé pendant la journée. Une flaque de lait s'étendait au sol. Sur l'îlot central et le bar, une multitude de saladiers – Bruce ne savait même pas qu'ils en avaient autant – contenant des mixtures allant du jaune pâle au verdâtre s'empilaient en des piles instables.

Au milieu de tout ça, Tony se tenait debout, vêtu d'un tablier maculé de tâches sous lesquelles on pouvait encore deviner la phrase « embrasse le chef ! ». Il avait ce qui devait être de la pâte à gâteau parsemé partout sur le visage, et semblait avoir vieillit prématurément à cause de la farine dans ses cheveux (et Bruce se fit la réflexion que Tony serait plus tard un vieux très sexy).

Il regardait Bruce d'un air penaud.

« Je voulais te faire un gâteau, annonça-t-il en guise d'explication. Et… eh bien, il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne vais jamais dans la cuisine. »

Il se tut, et se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Finalement, il lâcha :

« … Joyeux anniversaire ? »

Bruce ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps, et éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Cette vision était juste trop adorable !

Il s'approcha rapidement, ne se préoccupant pas de ce dans quoi il mettait les pieds – et essayant de ne pas penser au temps que cela prendrait de nettoyer tout ça – et exécuta la phrase du tablier passionnément.

Vraiment, il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec cet homme, et c'était absolument génial – même si un peu salissant.

* * *

Et voilà !

(chapitre de demain toujours pas fini...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Une affaire d'araignée**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Coucou :)

Et voici le dernier chapitre, plus court et plus émotionnel :) J'ai dû le finir en cours ce matin, mais il est là ! J'ai pas écrit longtemps non plus... Juste pendant les moments où le prof parlait :P.

Enjoy !

* * *

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur la mer, face à eux.

Même si Tony n'était pas très réceptif à ce type de spectacle d'habitude, il pouvait voir que c'était beau. Mais il avait présentement bien plus beau à regarder, et il s'y employait avec application.

Bruce se tenait debout au bord de l'eau et regardait l'horizon, les vagues venant lécher ses pieds nus. Le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux, donnant envie à Tony de passer ses doigts dedans. Le physicien portait juste une chemise dont deux boutons n'étaient pas fermés, non rentrée dans le pantalon qui claquait un peu sous la brise, et un pantalon en toile. Cette vision était ensorcelante, sensuelle, et Tony s'en gorgeait.

Ils étaient en vacances à Malibu, dans la villa de Tony. Et s'ils avaient passé la majeure partie de leur temps dans la chambre, ils avaient décidé de sortir ce soir-là sur la plage pour s'aérer un peu et profiter du magnifique paysage. Et oui, Tony profitait de la vue !

Bruce se tourna vers lui, et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Tony le lui rendit sans même y réfléchir, un simple réflexe qui l'aurait terrifié il y avait quelques années. Mais tout avait changé depuis qu'il avait rencontré Bruce…

Tony se souvenait de comment il était à cette époque. Instable, alcoolique (même s'il le niait de toute mes forces), complètement ingérable. Mais Bruce s'était peu à peu insinué dans sa vie, et lui avait permis de trouver une certaine tranquillité d'esprit, une stabilité qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis la mort de sa mère.

Ça avait été long, pourtant. Souvent, Tony se demandait comment Bruce avait pu rester aussi longtemps près de lui, au vu de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Tout avait commencé avec l'achat de l'appartement-terrasse. Ça n'avait pas été une décision consciente : il s'était réveillé un matin, sans souvenirs de la veille à cause d'une énième cuite, avec les clés de l'appartement et l'acte de propriété dans la poche. Ça l'avait fait rire jaune, de voir ce que son lui-bourré pouvait faire, parfois. Il ne se sentait chez lui nulle part, que ce soit dans sa maison de Malibu ou son appartement froid en haut de la Stark Tower. Qu'est-ce qu'un autre appartement pouvait bien changer ?

(Parfois quand il repensait à tout ça, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rencontré Bruce ce soir-là et l'avait suivi jusqu'à son immeuble, puis avait acheté l'appart à ce moment-là. Cette idée le faisait sourire.)

Il s'était finalement dit « pourquoi pas ? » et avait commencé à emménagé. Il avait dépensé plein d'argent – sûrement plus que le prix de l'appartement lui-même – pour y faire transférer son matériel et installer son atelier, ainsi que J.A.R.V.I.S.. Il avait les moyens après tout, et ça l'occuperait quelques temps. Trois mois, peut-être ? Puis il repartirait, comme toujours.

Mais il avait rencontré Bruce dans l'ascenseur. Et il avait jeté son dévolu sur lui.

Bruce était comme une lumière dans la nuit, l'attirant inexorablement – et dieu, que c'était cul-cul de dire ça. C'était pourtant vrai, et ça aurait effrayé Tony si ça n'avait pas été aussi bon. Mais à l'époque, il avait refusé cette idée, de toutes ses forces. Il n'était pas fait pour l'engagement, et était bien décidé à traiter Bruce comme n'importe quelle conquête, juste un peu plus régulière.

Après leur première nuit, il avait repoussé Bruce, et avait continué chaque nuit après ça, le forçant à retourner dormir chez lui. Il ne le voyait jamais la journée, lui parlait à peine lorsqu'il le croisait dans l'ascenseur, malgré le pincement au cœur que Tony ressentait à chaque fois. Il avait même couché avec d'autres personnes ouvertement, ignorant avec obstination le fait qu'il pensait toujours à Bruce avec ces inconnus.

Et Bruce n'était pas parti. Il était resté là, sans rien demander à Tony, se creusant peu à peu une place dans la vie du milliardaire. Un jour, trois mois après leur première nuit, Bruce était resté dormir sans que Tony ne s'y oppose. Puis il était resté le matin, et était venu plus tôt le soir. Tony avait arrêté de voir d'autres gens. Il avait continué à vivre dans ce petit appartement qui ne devait être qu'une passade de plus, attendant un ennui qui ne venait jamais. Il avait fini par oublier toute idée de déménagement. C'était sa maison, maintenant. Là où était Bruce.

Il avait finalement commencé à moins boire, même si c'était dur. Il l'avait fait pour Bruce, oui, mais aussi pour lui. Parce que même si Bruce lui avait parlé de ses inquiétudes par rapport à son mode de vie, le physicien ne l'avait jamais forcé à rien, contrairement aux rares personnes avec qui il avait tenté de construire une relation à long terme.

Tony ne l'en aimait que plus pour cela, même s'il le niait encore à l'époque.

Et après huit mois de relation, pour l'anniversaire de son amant, Tony avait voulu lui faire un cadeau. C'était là qu'il s'était finalement rendu-compte – et avait surtout accepté le fait – qu'ils étaient en couple.

 _Oui_ , pensa-t-il en gardant les yeux fixé sur Bruce, _ils étaient partis de loin tous les deux_.

Et maintenant, trois ans exactement après leur première nuit, Tony se sentait prêt à passer à l'étape suivante.

Il sera la petite boîte qui se trouvait dans sa poche, déterminé. Il aurait dû avoir peur, se disait-il. Tony avait eu peur de l'engagement toute sa vie, et le fuyait comme la peste. Mais non, il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait jamais peur avec Bruce.

Il s'approcha de son amant, lui prenant la main. Lui aussi pied nu, il profita de la sensation du sable chaud et du cadre idyllique, choisit exprès par le milliardaire.

« Je t'aime. » dit-il tout d'un coup.

C'était rare qu'il le dise. Tony était très excentrique, mais paradoxalement très réservé sur ses sentiments. Appréciant la déclaration à sa juste valeur, Bruce serra sa main en disant « je t'aime aussi » d'un ton bas.

Tony se tourna vers lui, prenant son courage à deux mains.

« Bruce, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais… »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, un son incongru se fit entendre, porté par la brise.

Un gémissement.

Surpris, Bruce et lui se tournèrent vers l'origine du son. Ils étaient sur une partie de la plage qui faisait un coude, cachant une grande partie du littoral à leurs yeux. Et apparemment, un couple avait décidé de prendre du bon temps non loin d'eux, inconscient de leur présence.

Et les gémissements étaient manifestement masculins

« Oh oui Bucky, prend-moi plus fort ! Cria l'un d'eux.

\- Han, Steve, tu es tellement serré… » grogna l'autre avec force.

Tony ouvrit la bouche, sans réussir à parler, choqué. Bruce étouffa un rire.

« C'est une plage privée ! s'étouffa d'indignation le brun. C'est _ma_ plage !

-Vient, laissons-les tranquille, chuchota Bruce alors que les gémissements et cris montaient crescendo.

-Mais… » protesta vainement Tony.

De toute façon, sa demande en mariage était irrémédiablement gâchée.

« Ça me donne quelques idées, pas toi ? » lui murmura le physicien à l'oreille, lui léchant le lobe juste après.

Tony frissonna. Bon gré mal gré, il lâcha la prise sur la boîte se laissa mener à la Villa, déçu.

A charge de revanche, comme on disait.

 **oOo**

Tard dans la nuit, peu avant minuit, Tony mena Bruce sur le toit pour observer les étoiles. Et, les yeux perdus entre la petite et la grande ourse, Tony s'agenouilla, et fit enfin sa demande.

Le « oui » se perdit dans un baiser passionné.

Et cette fois, ce furent eux qui poussèrent les gémissements.

* * *

Et FIN !

Petit instant pub ! Cette fic a été écrite pour Lanae's World, qui est une auteur avec beaucoup de talents. Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller lire ses fics !

De plus, tous les évènements de cette fic proviennent d'une liste de prompts qu'elle a partagé il y a quelques mois, et je n'en ai fait que 5 sur une bonne vingtaine. Si vous manquez d'inspiration, allez les voir, ils sont très sympas :)

Et Lanae, si tu veux une autre fic l'année prochaine, il ne te reste plus qu'à ajouter un chapitre 2 à cette liste ;)

A bientôt !


End file.
